Invencibles
by Elade-chan
Summary: Cuando estuvieron juntos otra vez creyeron que nada podria alcanzarles,pero la guerra no perdona a nadie,ni siquiera a los grandes ninjas. one-shot es un homenaje al equipo siete.


Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Summary:** Cuando estuvieron juntos otra vez creyeron que nada podria alcanzarles,pero la guerra no perdona a nadie,ni siquiera a los grandes ninjas. one-shot es un homenaje al equipo siete.

**Pairing: **(muy leves)

Sasusaku.

Naruhina.

* * *

**Invencibles**

_**Invencibles**__…._eso fue lo que dijo Naruto cuando Sasuke volvió finalmente a la aldea, Kakashi lo recordaba bien, al igual que recordaba la mirada brillante de Sakura cuando lo vio en la entrada de la villa antes de salir corriendo a recibirlo, y también podía recordar la media sonrisa que esbozó el pelinegro antes que los otros dos cayeran sobre él…

…_nada podrá pararnos ahora, los tres juntos somos invencibles…_

Y le creímos. Cómo no hacerlo oyendo la convicción y felicidad de su voz, nada podía empañar el optimismo y las ganas de vivir de ese rubio cabeza hueca, ni siquiera la guerra en la que Konoha se veía envuelta desde hace ya un año.

Nos aferramos a una mentira que nos lo hacía todo más fácil, de esta forma era más sencillo mandarlos a esas misiones, más sencillo para ellos aceptarlas.

Aún cuando todo se volvió un caos, ellos siguieron juntos, luchando, siempre protegiéndose mutuamente como si fueran uno sólo, y eso eran ya que para ellos la vida no tendría sentido sin las otras dos personas que peleaban a su lado por mantenerse en pie y salvar lo poco que quedaba en medio de ese infierno.

* * *

Kakashi aceleró el paso.

Ese día tenía una misión, el enemigo había conseguido infiltrarse en su territorio y estaba destruyendo todo lo que encontraba, un escuadrón había salido a su paso en un desfiladero intentando detenerles y necesitaban refuerzos.

Cuando llegó, le sorprendió ver que Yamato estaba allí de pié, dándole la espalda.

Vaya, había llegado tarde otra vez. La batalla había acabado. El copy-nin buscó con la vista al resto del escuadrón.

Supuso que los muchachos estarían discutiendo mientras la única chica intentaba poner orden repartiendo algún que otro golpe

…_¡Itee! ¡Sakura-chan ha sido el Teme pégale a él!...._

No tardaría mucho en escucharlo, así como el famoso monosílabo Uchiha …_hmp… _seguido de …_dobe_…

Pero no oyó nada de eso cuando se detuvo junto al capitán que seguía mirando seriamente algo que se encontraba abajo en el desfiladero.

- Kakashi…. – comenzó a hablar volviéndose hacia él. Sus ojos mostraban resignación, lástima, tristeza, ¿culpabilidad?. ¿Cuánto pueden expresar unos ojos? Todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Los de Yamato toda la injusticia de las guerras, los de Kakashi nada, el vacío que deja el dolor que aun no se atreve a tomar forma.

- No – fue lo único que pudo decir el peligris.

En su mente comenzaron a aparecer recuerdos que se superponían en un caos de imágenes y voces…la radiante sonrisa de su pequeña pelirrosa, el Sharingan del genio uchiha, la estridente risa del revoltoso rubio…todo le venía a la mente a la vez.

…._**Kakashi- sensei**__ llega tarde!! _…

Podía escuchar la voz de la ojijade tan clara que le costaba creer que no estuviera a su lado

…. _**Kakashi-sensei**__ el teme esta pervirtiendo a sakura-chan!! …_

Casi rió cuando recordó el momento en el que Naruto le había dicho escandalizado, que había visto a sus compañeros de equipo besándose en el hospital. La noticia no fue una sorpresa para el jounin, pero el rubio, traumado, siguió empeñado en echarle la culpa a él y sus libros del Icha Icha.

…_hmp ese dobe se inventa cosas yo nunca he tocado esos libros __**Kakashi**_…

Un grito desgarrador interrumpió sus pensamientos. El resto de los refuerzos que el jounin había dejado atrás al apresurar el paso lo habían alcanzado por fin.

…_Hinata…_se acordó del día en el que el rubio finalmente se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que esa niña le profesaba.

Ella era la que había gritado al mirar lo que el sensei del equipo siete no se había atrevido aún. Podía ver a la muchacha junto a él, sollozando y gritando con una furia que no era propia de ella, intentando zafarse con violencia del abrazo forzado de su primo Neji que tenía el rostro desencajado y los ojos brillantes, pero la sujetaba con fuerza para calmarla.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a la realidad que había destrozado la idílica mentira tan fácil de creer que Naruto había creado para ellos.

No pudo mirar, pues si lo que temía era confirmado, las calles de Konoha nunca volverían a ser las mismas, serian silenciosas pues ya no volverían a oírse los chidoris del uchiha desde el campo de entrenamiento, vacías porque no estaría el rubio para correr desbocado por sus tejados y grises sin el rosado de su flor de cerezo paseando por los parques.

Al abrir los ojos pudo verlos por fin. Allí estaban aquellos cuyas voces Kakashi tanto había anhelado escuchar.

En el centro estaba su pequeña de pelo rosa y ojos jade ahora cerrados para siempre, su cabeza se apoyaba en el pecho de Sasuke que se aferraba a ella como en un inmóvil intento de retenerla, había lagrimas en el rostro del pelinegro pero su expresión era de paz, y por ultimo Naruto estaba al otro lado con sus brazos sobre la cintura de la que considerase como su hermana, protegiéndola de enemigos ahora inexistentes con su propio cuerpo.

El jounin cayó de rodillas aun intentando negarse lo que veía, no podía ser cierto, ellos no.

…._nada podrá pararnos ahora, los tres juntos somos…_

_...__**Invencibles**__…._eso había dicho Naruto.

* * *

Hola, bueno espero que os haya gustado, es mi primer fic, así que no se si ha quedado muy bien, las criticas son bien recibidas siempre que sean para mejorar, si tenéis alguna sugerencia os agradezco que me lo digáis.

[lo he reeditado para mejorarlo]

Besos Ela.


End file.
